nos braços de um vingador
by lord uchiha
Summary: no dia em que naruto volta... hinata quer contar seus sentimentos a ele, mais e se ele recusace o que aconteceria... sasuke cure seu objetivo... e agora, o que ele ira fazer da vida? SasuXHina, se nao gostar nao leia... rated M, pode conter lemom
1. Chapter 1

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem nem há quem realmente escreveu essa fic, pois ela é uma fic traduzida do inglês para o português, então por favor não tentem me matar por erros bobos

Nos Braços do Vingador

Capitulo 1

As boas vindas de um herói e a confissão de Hinata

Sumário: finalmente! Hoje é o dia em que Hyuuga Hinata vai contar para Naruto como ela se sente, após 2½ anos de viagem com Jiraiya. Como o rival de Naruto, Sasuke volta após matar Orochimaru, Kabuto e seu irmão, Itachi. Nem tudo vai acontecer como planejado. Talvez contenha lemom nos próximos capítulos. Classificado como M

**Mansão Hyuuga – 6:00 AM**

O sol esta apenas nascendo no horizonte de Konoha. Os fortes raios atravessam as janelas de um quarto e descansam sobre a cama onde acorda Hyuuga Hinata, os raios banharam seus olhar e arranharam sues relaxados músculos. Então ela começa a pensar que hoje é o dia em que Naruto volta de sua longa viagem de 2½ com o lendário Sannin, Jiraiya. Hinata corou ao pensar no ninja loiro que agora esta nos seus 15 anos e provavelmente amadureceu muito (A/N: não conte com isso)

E um fato que tudo em Konoha, ainda mais as pessoas mudaram com o tempo, principalmente o grupo dos genins (que agora não são mais gennins, só o Naruto). Até Hinata, mudou física e mentalmente, agora ela tem cabelos longos, um belo corpo, mais que ela ainda esconde dentro de um grande casaco com tecido grosso. O tempo fez com que sua confiança cresce-se drasticamente, com a ajuda de seus amigos, e colegas de time, e é claro, Hyuuga Neji. Mais mesmo estando mais confiante, ela ainda tem o habito de corar repentinamente. Mais ela só faz isso quando esta extremamente nervosa, mais sua nova confiança não funciona quando, seu pai, Hiashi, continua pondo ela pra baixo chamando-a de "fraca".

Hinata:"Finalmente! Hoje é o dia em que o Naruto-kun vai voltar" ela falou para ela mesma

Hinata: "e talvez... eu finalmente consiga falar para ele o que eu realmente sinto..." ela concluiu com a mão em cima do coração e levemente corada.

Quando ela saiu do chuveiro, ela escovou seus longos cabelos azuis bem escuros, quase pretos, vestiu as roupas que normalmente veste e saiu de seu quarto.

Hinata: "Ohayo Neji-niisan!" Hinata cumprimentou gentilmente seu primo, Neji.

Neji: "Ohayo Hinata-sama. Pronta para treinar com o seu time?" ele perguntou

Hinata: "Hai" ela respondeu

E com isso, ela desceu as escadas e foi tomar seu café da manha.

Hanabi: "Ohayo, nee-chan" disse Hanabi cumprimentando sua irmã mais velha.

Hinata: "Ohayo, Hanabi-chan." Disse Hinata.

Hinata comeu rápido o seu café da manha e saiu pela porta na hora em que seu pai desceu as escadas.

**Campo de treinamento – 7:00 AM**

Hinata: "Ohayo Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" ela cumprimentou seus parceiros quando ela finalmente chegou no campo de treinamento.

Kiba e Shino: "Ohayo"

Os três parceiros de equipe praticaram juntos durante as próximas duas horas até que sua sensei, Kurenai, agora grávida de cinco meses de uma garotinha chegou.

Kurenai: "ei pessoal, vocês não vão para os portões da vila? Eu ouvi que o Naruto finalmente esta voltando."

Kiba e Shino puderam perfeitamente Hinata corando um pouco.

Hinata: "h-hai!" ela concordou (note que é a primeira vez que ela gagueja na historia.)

**Portão da vila da folha – 9:30 AM**

O grupo de antigos gennins (exceto Sasuke é claro) esperavam ansiosamente pela volta de Naruto.

Sakura: "WOW, Naruto finalmente esta voltando" ela disse emocionada

Ino: "verdade, e já faz um longo tempo."

Lee: "Olhem! Ele esta vindo ai agora" gritou ele.

É difícil não ver Naruto na sua roupa laranja de gari (com um pouco de preto aqui e ali) e Jiraiya andando logo atrás dele.

Todos: "NARUTO!" gritaram emocionado, dando as boas vidas ao seu querido amigo (exceto Neji que continuou como sempre)

Naruto: "EI! TODO MUNDO VEIO AQUI ME VER?" ele gritou enquanto corria em direção ao portão

Hinata começou a ficar nervosa, e logo o nervosismo se espalhou por todo o seu corpo.

Kiba: "ei Hinata, o que você esta esperando? La esta o Naruto. Por que você não diz um 'oi'?" disse enquanto puxava ela para junto do grupo que rodeava Naruto .

É claro, ele se lembra que Hinata realmente gosta do Naruto, assim como todos os outros ali sabiam (menos Naruto, é claro)

Hinata: "k-kiba-kun! O q-que v-voce esta fa-fazendo?!"

Hinata entrou em pânico por estar sendo puxada em direção ao ninja loiro.

Naruto: "OI! Hinata-chan!" ele a chamou.

Hinata andou bem devagar até Naruto.

Hinata: "o-oi... N-Naruto-kun..." ela disse bem baixo.

Tenten: "hinata-chan, agora é a sua chance!" ela disse ao lado de Hinata.

Hinata olhou para Tenten e sorriu evasivamente.

Hinata: "N-Naruto-kun, e-eu tenho a-algo que quero... f-falar pra v-você..." ela disse.

Naruto: "o que é hinata-chan?" ele perguntou

Hinata: "eu... e-eu"

Naruto: "sim?" ele disse, esperando ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Hinata: "eu estou muito feliz que você tenha voltado para casa!" ela disse em pânico.

Todos com gotas

Naruto apoiou nas mas as costas da cabeça.

Naruto: "eu me sinto bem por ter voltado pra casa. Sabe? Por um momento eu pensei que você fosse dizer algo mais.

Hinata foi embora andando com a cabeça baixa. Ela ouviu algumas pessoas cochichando coisas como, "por que você não conto pra ele?" ou, "você teve a sua chance!"

**Bem... aqui esta o primeiro capitulo. Por favor, mandem reviews. Não me critiquem muito porque é minha primeira fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 – tomando coragem**_

**Esconderijo do Orochimaru (vila do som) – 11:00 PM**

Sasuke olha o chão e vê os três cadáveres de Orochimaru, Kabuto e Itachi.

Sasuke: "finalmente, eu completei minha missão e vinguei minha familia." Disse Sasuke silenciosamente para ele mesmo. "agora eu devo reviver meu clã"

Então ele saiu do esconderijo e foi em direção a vila oculta de Konoha.

**Clã Hyuuga – ****9****:00 PM**

Hinata: 'eu não acredito que eu disse aquilo' pensou Hinata com sigo mesma.

Ela se sentia bastante patética nesse momento. Ele sabe que finalmente teve a chance de contar para o loiro como ela realmente se sentia, após longos 3 anos!

Bem... Depois disso Hinata foi para o ichiraku para pegar algo para comer. Ela já tinha perdido muito tempo escutando o Naruto contar sobre todas as aventuras da sua viagem, todos os lugares que ele viu, todas as pessoas que ele conheceu, e é claro,todas as novas técnicas e Justus que ele aprendeu. Hinata permaneceu quieta enquanto ouvia todas as aventuras. Ele foi muito especifico quando comentou de estar treinando enquanto Jiraya fazia suas "pesquisas" e gastava todo o dinheirinho suado do Naruto.

Hinata: "um miso ramen para a viagem por favor" ela pediu ao chefe.

Ela esperou pacientemente o ramen ficar pronto.

Chefe: "aqui esta senhorita"

Hinata: "arigatou senhor" ela respondeu pegando seu lanche, e foi embora.

**Naquela noite... – 11:00 PM**

**Conversa de telefone (três pessoas)**

Sakura: "ei Hinata, por que você não contou ao Naruto o que sentia?"

Tenten: "eu acho que a tensão estava matando a Hinata, sabe?"

Hinata: "eu acho... eu apenas fiquei extremamente nervosa."

Sakura: "bem, nos não podemos culpá-la, não é Tenten?"

Tenten: "é mesmo, ela não o via há 3 anos."

Sakura: "se tiver qualquer coisa que te ajude a ficar mais calma perto do Naruto, você sabe quem deve chamar."

Tenten: "e isso mesmo! Nos faremos nosso melhor para te ajudar!"

Hinata: "arigatou! Vocês são as melhores amigas que Kami-sama poderia me dar! Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu tenho que ir ao campo de treinamento para o meu treino noturno.

Tenten & Sakura: "já ne Hinata-chan!"

Hinata: "já ne!"

(desliga o telefone)

Hinata pegou todos os seus equipamentos ninja e saiu da mansão Hyuuga.

**Campo de treinamento – 11:30 PM**

Hinata: andou pelo campo de treinamento e entrou num bosque onde encontrou uma cachoeira, onde ela começou a treinar os seus Justus, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (proteção dos oito trigramas: 64 palmas), e depois o Hakkeshō Kaiten (oito trigramas: rotação de palmas), e o junken.

Hinata: 'eu tenho que me lembrar o que o neji-niisan me disse antes.'

Hinata: "ROTAÇÃO!" ela disse e fez, tudo a sua volta, inclusive a água, começou a girar rapidamente

**2 horas depois...**

Hinata estava cansada e sem fôlego. Ela tinha usado todo o seu chakra por ter usado muitas vezes o Hakkeshō Kaiten, e tinha muitos arranhões e cortes. Mas foram apenas ferimentos superficiais, e estava muito feliz por finalmente ter aprendido completamente o Hakkeshō Kaiten que Neji tinha lhe ensinado.

Voz por trás de Hinata: "WOW Hinata... você realmente ficou muito forte!"

Hinata se virou e viu saindo dos arbustos ninguém menos do que Naruto.

Hinata: "N-Naruto-kun?" ela disse com todo o nervosismo retornando, batendo os dedos e com a famosa corada no rosto.

Naruto: "eu vi que você andou treinando bastante, não é?" o loiro perguntou olhando todos os danos causados na área de treinamento.

Hinata: "H-Hai... umm, N-Naruto-kun?" perguntou ela envergonhada.

Naruto: "sim?" ele respondeu

Hinata: "e-eu..." ele começou a falar.

Inner Hinata: 'vamos La Hinata, você consegue falar' ela encorajou a si própria.

O loiro simplesmente ficou ali de pé, vendo a cena totalmente confuso.

Hinata:"eu estive es-esperando para co-contar pra v-voce, dês-desde os d-dias de academia, m-mas... um,"

Naruto: "o que você queria me contar hinata-chan?" ele pergunta.

Hinata: "eu gosto de você... bem, na verdade, eu te amo, muito mesmo e eu..."

A Hyuuga não conseguiu continuar falando o que sentia pelo loiro. Era tão difícil, mais ela se sentia bem pondo isso finalmente pra fora. Mas quando ela viu o olhar no rosto do Naruto, toda a sua esperança foi perdida.

Naruto: "Hinata... me desculpe..." Naruto disse em voz baixa. "eu não amo você..."

Ele baixou a cabeça e ficou meio paralisado. Hinata, por outro lado, estava completamente em choque. Aquela frase ecoou na sua cabeça sem parar. Lagrimas começaram a sair de seus lindos olhos perolados, e ela caiu na terra com seus joelhos.

Naruto: "Hinata... eu-" ele dizia enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Mas foi cortado por ela que deu um tapa em sua Mao e saiu correndo para dentro da floresta.

Ela correu e correu, o mais rápido que ela conseguia. Correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam com a baixa quantidade de chakra, ela não teve muito mais energia para correr.Ela tropeçou e caiu de rosto no chão, e continuou ali deitada. Sentindo que não agüentava mais nada

Hinata: "eu sou exatamente como papai falou... eu sou patética... fraca... e inútil..." ela disse, chorando ali na terra.

Ela se sentou, e encostou em uma arvore, abraçou as próprias pernas. Seus olhos estavam pesados, logo ela caiu no sono exatamente onde ela estava sentada.

"então você perdeu toda a sua confiança não foi?" disse uma profunda e sombria voz que cochichou em seu ouvido.

**Continua**

**Segundo capitulo, pronto! Pobre ****Hinata****Naruto**** partiu seu coração.**** E vocês vão ficar morrendo de raiva de mim porque eu parei nesse momento crucial da historia e vão todos agora ficar curiosos pra saber o que o dono da voz sombria (que ninguém ****alem**** de todos na ****comu**** sabe quem é) vai fazer agora **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – O retorno de Sasuke

**Floresta (campo de treinamento) – 1:45 AM**

Hinata olhou para cima e não viu ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke de pé na sua frente. Ela ficou muito chocada em ver ele ali de volta em Konoha depois de ter traído toda a vila e se tornado um ninja foragido de classe-S.

Hinata: "U-Uchiha-san? O que você esta fazendo aqui de volta em Konoha?" disse ela muito curiosa.

Sasuke: "isso não é do seu interesse..." ele respondeu friamente

Hinata limpou o resto de suas lagrimas o mais rápido possível para esconder isso do ninja procurado a sua frente.

Sasuke: "por que você estava chorando?" ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

Hinata: "ISSO, não é da sua conta!" ela mandou de volta (esse comentário que eu vou fazer agora não estava na fic original, mais eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo sendo meu personagem favorito [AEWWW!!! TOMA NA CARA SASUKE!!! AGORA VOCE SABE COMO É BOM LEVAR UMA RESPOSTA DESSAS)

Sasuke ficou realmente surpreso que a Hinata que ele conhecia pudesse responder algo assim, e ainda mais para alguém como ele (viu... tomo na cara . ). Essa era a mesma Hinata envergonhada e tímida que ele conheceu nos dias de academia?

Sasuke: "foi aquele idiota, não foi?" ele perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Ele não teve resposta de Hinata. Logo ela estava em seu caminho de volta para a mansão Hyuuga, se sentindo cansada e completamente quebrada por dentro.

Sasuke: "ei, Hyuuga-san" ele chamou de longe

Hinata virou-se.

Sasuke: "não perca seu tempo em um idiota como o Naruto." Ele disse e depois desapareceu não noite gelada.

No meio do caminho ela pensa nas palavras de Sasuke.

Hinata: 'não perca seu tempo em um idiota como o Naruto...'

E isso ficou ecoando na mente de Hinata. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, Sasuke estava certo. Ela sabia que se continuasse pensando nisso, isso só iria causar mais depressão, mais sofrimento e mais dor em seu coração.

**Mansão Hyuuga – 2:00 AM**

Ela finalmente tinha voltado para casa. Ela abriu a porta da frente da casa, e a primeira coisa que ela viu, foi Hiashi sentado na cozinha com os braços cruzados. E sua face não parecia de muitos amigos.

Hiashi: "onde você estava?" ele disse com um tom de raiva na voz.

Hinata: "e-eu es-estava..." ela começou mais foi interrompida pela poderosa voz de Hiashi.

Hiashi: "estava o que?!? Treinando! HAHA! Você nunca será forte!" ele gritou com palavras frias.

Ela ficou muito arrasada ao ouvir isso. Isso algum dia pode ser chamado de pai?

Hiashi: "não importa o quanto duro você tente, você vai ser sempre a mesma filha patética." Ele terminou.

Hinata nunca sentiu tanta raiva dentro de si, crescendo dentro dela.

Hiashi: "agora, saia da minha vista..." disse Hiashi virando e subindo as escadas.

Depois Hinata foi para seu quarto no andar de cima. No corredor ela viu Neji e Hanabi botando suas cabeças pra fora do quarto.

Neji: "hinata-sama! O que esta acontecendo?!" Neji perguntou preocupado.

Hanabi: "o papai brigou com você de novo, nee-chan?"

Hinata olhou para os dois por um momento sem responder essa pergunta. Depois ela foi para o quarto dela e bateu a porta. Ela começou a chorar e gritar. Ela quebrou todas as fotos de seu pai na parede e pisou nelas ate se cansar.

Hinata: "eu espero que morra, assim como o tio Hiashi fez." Ele chorou.

Ela rasgou as cortinas e quebrou outras coisas no chão. Ela só parou quando viu a foto da sua mãe, que agora já estava morta há muitos anos. Ela sabia que a mãe não era como o pai, sua mãe sempre cuidava dela, e sempre dizia para ela acreditar nela mesma e seguir seus sonhos.

Hinata "mãe..." ela cochichou para si própria. "desculpe-me."

Mais lagrimas saíram de seus olhos perolados e ela se lembrou da dor de quando sua mãe morreu. Hinata limpou as lagrimas, pegou suas coisas que não estavam quebradas, suas roupas, um pouco de comida e todo dinheiro que ela tinha guardado, colocou tudo na mochila, e saiu pela janela, deixando seu quarto todo destruído para trás.

**Continua**

**Agora nós vimos um lado da Hinata que ninguém nunca tinha visto antes, tudo por causa daquele maldito pai dela. Se tivesse acontecido comigo algo parecido com isso eu ****concertes****a teria feito a mesma coisa, você também, provavelmente. Obrigado pra quem mandou reviews para os meus últimos ****capitulo. Vocês me fazem mais ambiciosos a cada dia! Mandem mais reviews e será colocado mais rápido (ou não) da próxima vez.**

Essas foram as palavras do original... mais eu digo o mesmo que ele... espero que vocês tenham gostado... logo eu trago o próximo capitulo, e eu agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews pros últimos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 – Achando um lar**_

**Uma semana depois...**

Faz ma semana desde que Hinata fugiu de casa. Ela agora tinha achado um bom lugar para morar, onde ela não era incomodada por nada nem ninguém. Ela morava numa simples e não muito espaçosa casa, explicitamente feita para uma única pessoa. Tinha basicamente um e cada: um quarto, um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. Hinata provavelmente não pensava em morar ali. Ela estava preocupada com Neji e Hanabi, eles provavelmente estavam freneticamente procurando por ela.

Hinata: "agora é aqui que eu vivo, e preciso arrumar um emprego." Hinata disse sem falar com ninguém em particular.

Hinata: "talvez um trabalho no escritório da Hokage." Ela continuou

Então ela botou suas sandálias e saiu pela porta.

**Escritório da hokage – 12:00 PM**

Tsunade: "Hinata, o que traz você ao meu escritório?"

Hinata: "bem, eu vim procurar um emprego aqui. Eu preciso de algum dinheiro pra me sustentar."

Tsunade: "verdade, eu fiquei sabendo que você fugiu de casa." Ela disse olhando para Hinata desapontadamente.

Hinata: "Como você ficou sabendo?"

Tsunade: "bem, ser hokage tem suas vantagens" respondeu Tsunade sorrindo.

Tsunade: "mais seu primo Neji e sua irmã Hanabi tem vindo no meu escritório varias vezes procurando por você. Eles estão procurando você desesperadamente. Você não acha que deveria velos ou pelo menos fazer contato com eles pra dizer que você esta bem?"

Hinata sentiu a culpa batendo em seu peito por ter fugido sabendo que os dois ficariam preocupados com ela.

Hinata: "hai, eu vou tsunade-sama."

Tsunade: "e sobre o seu emprego, você vai trabalhar como uma ninja medica na enfermaria."

Tsunade: "mais é claro que você vai precisar de um pouco de treino. Anh! Vai ser isso! Sakura-san vai treinar você, e as duas podem trabalhar na enfermaria juntas. Você vai começar amanha as 8:30 AM." Ela explicou.

Hinata: "isso é ótimo! Arigatou tsunade-sama!" Hinata disse, fez uma reverencia para a hokage e deixou o escritório da hokage.

**Apartamento da Hinata – 12:30 PM**

Naquela tarde, Hinata voltou para seu apartamento e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar o telefone e ligar para Neji.

**Conversa de telefone**

Neji: "mochi mochi"

Hinata: "nii-san, sou eu, Hinata!"

Neji: "hinata-sama!? Você esta bem? Onde você esta? Você esta machucada?"

Hinata: "Whoa, whoa Neji, eu estou bem."

Neji: "ufa, isso é um alivio. Você sabe quanto tempo eu e a Hanabi ficamos procurando por você?!?"

Hinata: "...gomen neji-niisan. Mas isso é por culpa do papai, eu não podia mais suportar ele.!"

Neji: esta bem, eu não posso ficar maluco com você pra sempre. "Só estou feliz por você estar bem."

Hinata: "às vezes você consegue ser tão super-protetor."

Neji: "é meu dever proteger você desde que você era criança, hinata-sama e eu não posso fazer isso se você não estiver aqui."

Hinata: "nii-san, você não tem mais que me chamar de Hinata-sama. Alem do mais, você é mais velho do que eu.

Neji: "mais você veio da familia principal."

Hinata: "não sou mais."

Neji: "huh!?"

Hinata: "estou certo de que o papai esta feliz com a Hanabi sendo a nova sucessora do clã. E ele não deve mais me querer como uma Hyuuga."

Neji: "sim, eu acho que você esta certa. Então, aonde você vive agora?"

Hinata: "eu vivo em um apartamento. É próximo aos campos de treinamento, não tem como se perder."

Neji: "que andar?"

Hinata: "3° andar, segunda porta a direita. Apartamento 3B."

Neji: "ok, eu prometo que eu e Hanabi vamos visitar você logo."

Hinata: "ok, por mim tudo bem, já ne neji-niisan."

Neji: "já ne hinata-sa... quer dizer, hinata-chan!"

(desligam o telefone)

**Aquela noite... – 9:00 PM**

Sasuke estava se esgueirando a noite pelas ruas. Ele se mudou para a sua velha casa abandonada, a mansão Uchiha. Ele estava apenas andando por acaso perto da casa de Hinata, quando a viu pela janela. Ela estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro.

Sasuke: "hmmm... acho que eu vou fazer uma visita a Hyuuga." Ele falou ara ele mesmo _(já notaram como as pessoas têm mania de falar com elas mesmas nessa fic? Bando de maluko.)_

Então ele subiu uma arvore e andou por um galho até o para-peito da janela.

Sasuke: "oyasuminasai hinata-san." Ele falou batendo na janela.

Ela ficou totalmente espantada com a presença do Uchiha ali. Ela fechou o livro e abriu a janela para ele entrar. (também nem sabem usar portas? Depois o maluko sou eu.)

Hinata: "Uchiha-san, o que você esta fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou curiosa.

"eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, e por favor, me chame apenas de Sasuke."

Hinata: "ummm, ok... mais fique sabendo que agora eu moro aqui.

Sasuke: "eu pensei que você morasse na mansão Hyuuga." Sasuke disse meio confuso.

Hinata: "e eu pensei que você estivesse com o Orochimaru." Ela respondeu a altura. (eu to adorando essa Hinata. mesmo me humilhando desse jeito ¬¬.)

Sasuke riu, não só por Orochimaru estar morto, mais também porque essa nova atitude da Hinata fez ele ficar interessado.

Sasuke: "Orochimaru esta morto agora, junto do seu pequeno servo e meu querido irmão." Sasuke respondeu a altura.

Hinata: "e... eles??? Mortos?" ela perguntou, muito assustada de o quanto poderoso ele estava agora.

Sasuke: "mais chega de falar sobre mim. E você? Por que esta vivendo sozinha? E porque aqui?"

Teve um momento de silencio.

Hinata: "eu... fugi de casa." Ela disse quase silenciosa.

Hinata: "meu pai acha que tudo que eu faço é uma falha para a familia principal. Ele acha que eu apenas fico no caminho!" ela começou a aumentar o tom, e começando a ficar novamente com raiva.

Sasuke viu essa raiva em seus olhos. Logo ele achou a si mesmo, perdido em suas memórias de quando ele vivia nas sombras de seu irmão, Itachi.

Sasuke: 'Itachi sempre teve toda a atenção de papai, e eu nunca...' ele pensou meio triste.

Hinata: "foi naquela mesma noite em que você me viu chorando, quando eu voltei, ele gritou comigo, e disse que não importa o quanto eu me esforçasse, eu sempre seria a mesma filha fraca e patética de sempre." Ela explicou.

E agora tinham lagrimas descendo o lindo rosto de porcelana de Hinata.

Sasuke: 'deus e eu pensando que comigo era ruim. Eu acho que no final temos algo em comum.' Ele pensou.

Hinata sentiu os braços de Sasuke enlaçando-a em um pequeno abraço.

Sasuke: "esta tudo bem Hinata, eu estou aqui e sei como você se sente..." ele disse tentando acalmá-la.

Então ela percebeu que ele finalmente a tinha chamado só pelo 1° nome. Sasuke não sabia exatamente o que tinha dado nele para agir assim, mais sentia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Então ele olhou para a cama. E viu em cima dela a foto de uma mulher mito parecida com Hinata. (pensaram outra coisa não é?¬¬)

Sasuke: "quem é essa?" perguntou ele pegando a foto.

Hinata: "é a... minha mãe." Agora chorando ainda mais do que antes.

Hinata: "mais ela esta morta!" ela gritou sentindo sua dor emocional.

Sasuke: 'sua mãe também esta morta...' ele pensou.

Então Hinata o abraçou e começou a chorar em seu ombro. O choro dela tocou tão profundamente sua alma, que uma lagrima solitária passou pelo seu rosto. Sasuke olhou dentro dos seus olhos perolados. Ele conseguiu ver todas as emoções dela passando nos olhos dela. Dor, sofrimento, angustia e um pouco de medo. Então ele limpou as lagrimas que estavam no rosto dela.

Sasuke: "Hinata..." ele chamou.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele.

Sasuke: "eu quero te levar a um lugar."

**Continua**

**Um capitulo meio triste, não é? Sasuke e ****Hinata**** conectados pelas tragédias de seus passados****. Mais, onde será que ****Sasuke**** esta levando ****Hinata****? Descubra no ****próximo**** capitulo, capitulo 5 de ****nos braços de vingador! Reviews por favor (eu preciso de salário pra trabalhar)!!! Obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews nos últimos três capítulos, estou muito animado com essa historia, e espero que você também.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5 – nos temos muito em comum**_

**Mansão Uchiha – 12:00 AM**

Hinata: "aonde você esta me levando Sasuke-san?" perguntou enquanto os dois andavam se esgueirando pela rua por causa de Sasuke.

Sasuke: "estamos indo para minha velha casa, a mansão Uchiha."

Hinata estava um tanto confusa do porque de tantos outros lugares ela estava sendo levada para a mansão Uchiha.

**15 minutos depois...**

Sasuke: "é isso aqui..." Sasuke disse encaminhado Hinata para dentro.

Hinata teve uma pequena sensação de desgosto e preocupação ao ver a velha, e arruinada mansão.

Sasuke: "por aqui hinata-chan." Ele disse guiando-a pelo lugar.

Hinata viu que ainda existiam fotos de familia por lá, sendo seguradas com vidros quebrados em paredes rachadas. Ela olhou cuidadosamente para a foto de Sasuke e Itachi de quando eles eram jovens. Eles pareciam tão felizes.

Hinata: "esse é o Itachi?" ela perguntou pegando a foto.

Sasuke: "hai, é ele..." ele falou silenciosamente.

Hinata: 'eles realmente pareciam bons irmãos.' Ela pensou com sigo mesma enquanto andavam pela mansão.

Hinata viu mais fotos da familia de Sasuke. Então eles entraram em outra sala onde ela viu sangue derramado nas paredes e no chão.

Hinata: "foi aqui que..." ela começou. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

Sasuke: "sim, foi aqui que ele os matou..." ele terminou por ela.

Agora ele estava aparentando completa raiva e frustração em sua face. Ele estava lembrando de seus pais mortos e Itachi de pé com a lamina toda ensangüentada. Ele estava completamente perdido em suas trágicas memórias quando Hinata o puxou de volta a realidade chamando-o.

Hinata: "Sasuke-san, você esta bem?" Hinata perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

Sasuke: "hai, estou bem." Ele respondeu prontamente.

Ele sentou em um velho sofá que estava atrás dele, olhou pras próprias mãos e suspirou em completo estresse e exasperação.

Hinata ficou olhando para Sasuke e suas terríveis memórias que ficavam onde agora ele mora, e como era pior para ele viver em um lugar que sempre traga de volta essas terríveis memórias de morte e sofrimento. E ela realmente pensou que Sasuke não deveria estar morando aqui sozinho.

Hinata: "sasuke-san, você não deveria morar aqui sozinho" (é nessa parte que vocês vão pensar que ela vai morar com ele u.u)

Sasuke: "se eu tivesse algum outro lugar para ir, eu não estaria vivendo aqui agora." (e essa é a parte que vocês ficam tristes por que viram que o Sasuke nem cogito isso )

Hinata pensou por um momento.

Hinata: "você pode ir morar comigo, mais, você não pode estar La quando o neji-niisan aparecer." Ofereceu Hinata (e essa é a parte que vocês imaginam... como e onde o Sasuke vai dormir em um lugar tão pequeno musica de suspense pensem enquanto eu não escrevo.)

Sasuke: "arigatou... Hinata-chan..." ele disse parecendo um pouco mais esperançoso agora.

Ela fitou a garota Hyuuga que agora possuía um sorriso no rosto. Sasuke sentiu algo seu coração abrindo e crescendo (agora isso é o grinch??? O.o) quando ele a viu sorrir. Quando ele pensou sobre isso, talvez a vida esteja lhe dando uma segunda chance de viver feliz e normalmente. Era impressão dele ou o sobrevivente Uchiha estava ficando sentimental? Foi Hinata que o fez se sentir assim. Ela o estava dando esperanças e a segunda chance que ele precisava.

Subitamente, Sasuke sentiu um par de braços agarrando seu torso. Hinata estava dando a Sasuke um aconchegante e caloroso abraço. Hinata olhou para o rosto dele sorrindo e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele também estava sorrindo também ara ela.

Hinata: "agora vamos para casa... juntos." Disse ela puxando Sasuke pela mão. (vocês pensaram que eles iam fazer outra coisa não pensaram??? Eu também pensei ¬¬.)

Sasuke a seguiu e os dois foram para casa... Juntos.

**Continua**

**Eu achei esse capitulo curto, mais continua... Adorável!! Sasuke não pensa mais em vingança... REVIEWS, REVIEWS,****REVIEWS! Preciso do meu salário u.u**

**E vocês vão continuar curiosos para saber como e onde o Sasuke vai dormir naquela casa apertada que só dava pra uma pessoa... Nos seus comentários aproveitem e coloquem onde vocês acham que ele vai dormir... Quero ver onde as ****suas mentes vão levar vocês... Vocês não sabem onde minha mente doentia pensou.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6 – **__**Sasuke**__** veio para ficar.**_

**No dia seguinte – 8:00 AM**

Hinata acordou aquela manha se sentindo um pouco mais feliz do que o normal. Talvez tenha sido porque ela não iria mais viver sozinha agora Sasuke estava aqui para ficar. Quando ela olhou para o relógio na mesinha do lado da cama, eram '8:00 AM'.

Hinata: 'eu vou me atrasar para o trabalho' ela pensou.

E assim deixou a cama, lentamente, para ter certeza de que não acordaria Sasuke. (nota: sim, Sasuke e Hinata estavam dormindo na mesma cama... mais isso não significa nada... "ainda". Como foi dito nos capítulos anteriores, o apartamento da Hinata foi feito especificamente para uma pessoa "e vocês mentes sujas pensando outra coisa") depois se certificou de que Sasuke continuava dormindo. Ela olhou para o rosto maduro e bonito, e ficou um pouco corada.

Hinata: 'sasuke-san é tão bonitinho quando esta dormindo!' Hinata deu uma risadinha mental dos seus próprios pensamentos.

Então ela voltou à realidade e se apressou para o banheiro para continuar sua rotina diária.

**10 minutos depois...**

Hinata saiu do banheiro, com seus cabelos úmidos ainda pingando. Mas, ela ficou assustada ao ver Sasuke acordado e também por estar seminua.

Hinata: "Ohayo Sasuke-san!" disse para o ninja de cabelos rebeldes, enquanto pegava suas roupas no armário e voltava correndo para o banheiro.

Sasuke sentou silenciosamente no canto da cama, com um olhar confuso no rosto

Sasuke: 'por que hinata-chan esta apreçada? São apenas 8:15 da manha.' Ele pensou confuso.

Hinata saiu novamente do banheiro vestida e pronta para trabalhar.

Hinata: "Sasuke-san, eu vou trabalhar no escritório da hokage todo dia de manha. Eu preciso do dinheiro pra me sustentar. Agora que você esta aqui eu preciso mais do que nunca." Ela explicou.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em sinal de que entendeu.

Hinata: "melhor eu ir agora! Eu não posso chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia. Já neh Sasuke-san."

Sasuke: "já neh, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke disse e deu um abraço nela.

Depois se afastou dela e a viu corar. Depois que ela saiu pela porta ele pensou. 'o que eu vou fazer o resto do dia?'

**15 minutos depois...**

Tsunade: "Hinata-san, você chegou bem na hora." Disse Tsunade quando Hinata entrou pela porta.

Hinata viu Sakura ao lado de Tsunade sorrindo.

Hinata: "Ohayo tsunade-sama, Ohayo sakura-chan!" Hinata disse sorrindo.

Sakura: "Ohayo hinata-chan!"

As duas amigas se abraçaram e logo foram para a enfermaria.

**Aquela tarde – 12:30 PM**

Sakura: "finalmente esta na hora do nosso almoço!"

Hinata: "onde você quer comer Sakura-chan?"

Sakura: "que tal o novo café que abriu aqui perto há pouco tempo. Ouvi dizer que eles servem um ótimo ramen por lá." (desde quando cafés servem ramen?)

Hinata: 'Naruto sempre adorou ramen...' Hinata pensou triste.

Sakura olhou para Hinata e viu a expressão em sua face.

Sakura: "Hinata, que ouve?" perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos.

Hinata: "é que... quando você fala ramen´..."

Sakura: "você pensa no Naruto..." ela terminou.

Sakura: "me desculpe hinata-chan, eu soube do que aconteceu com vocês."

As duas finalmente chegaram no café, e Sakura olhou para Hinata muito confusa quando ela pediu uma porção extra de comida.

Sakura: "hinata-chan, quem vai comer essa comida extra?"

Hinata: "Oh, umm... e só um pouco de comida para... mais tarde, sim... caso eu fique com fome de novo." Mentiu Hinata.

Sakura definitivamente achou suspeito. Ela sabia que Hinata não tinha esse tipo de apetite, e ela tinha perdido essa mania de falar pausadamente. Ela devia estar escondendo alguma coisa.

Sakura: "tudo bem então."

Hinata ficou aliviada que a garota do cabelo rosa não a interrogou. Por que ela sabia que Sakura ainda amava Sasuke, ela não podia contar a melhor amiga que ele estava morando com ela. Depois de Sakura e Hinata terem terminado seu almoço, elas voltaram para o treinamento de ninja medico.

**3 horas depois... 3:30 PM (fim do trabalho)**

Tsunade: "você fez um ótimo trabalho Hinata-chan e você aprendeu bastante coisa."

Hinata: "arigatou tsunade-sama, já né." Então Hinata deixou o escritório.

**Apartamento da ****Hinata**** – 3:45 PM**

Hinata: "Sasuke-san! Cheguei!" Hinata falou da porta, mais não ouve resposta.

Hinata entrou e viu uma anotação na mesa da sala.

_Para Hinata-chan._

_Eu saí para dar uma volta pela cidade. Eu não podia ficar dentro de casa o dia todo enquanto você trabalhava duro. O fato é que, eu vou achar um trabalho pra mim ou ao menos uma missão que eu possa pegar. Eu não quero que você trabalhe duro o dia todo enquanto eu fico sentado sem fazer nada. Agora nos dois podemos nos sustentar. Eu devo voltar à tarde, La pelas 4 horas. Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim desde que eu __os trai__. Para ser honesto, estou surpreso que você tenha sido a primeira pessoa a me ver voltar para Konoha, e mesmo assim ter confiado em mim. Obrigado por ser tão amável comigo._

_Sinceramente,_

_Sasuke._

Hinata se emocionou com o que ele dizia na carta. Ela estava preocupada com Sasuke, e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ele estar tão grato com ela. Tudo isso parecia estranho pra ela, ele mostrando ser amável com ela. Hinata sempre achou que o Uchiha era sombrio, frio e egoísta, mais ela estava errada sobre ele.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Eu quero agradecer as pessoas que me apóiam nessa fic que eu traduzo. Primeiro a todos da comunidade "****Sasuke**** e ****Hinata****" que sempre me dão apoio seja lá no que for****. E a todos que também esta lendo essa fic no eu agradeço a: **Inoroxxxx **q****ue leu**** e mandou revi****ews ****em todos os capítulos e também a tod****os os outros que lêem, **-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-, Anjo Setsuna, Mahy-chan, Mari Sushi, giuli- higurashi **e também as pessoas que leram a fic mais não mandaram reviews... O importante é a leitura e a expansão do império ****sasuXhina**** Esse apoio ta me fazendo escrever mais rápido e postar mais rápido. (ta vendo o que acontece quando meu salário de reviews é bem pago u.u)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 - parece que descobriram o segredo.**

**Apartamento da ****Hinata**** – 4:00 PM**

Sasuke: "hinata-chan, voltei."

Hinata: "okaerinasai sasuke-san."

Hinata: "e então, conseguiu um trabalho?" ela perguntou enquanto sentava no sofá.

Sasuke: "não, mais nos temos uma missão pra ir amanha."

Hinata: "nos?" ela perguntou confusa.

Sasuke: "hai, uma missão de rank-A, então eu não posso fazê-la sozinho."

Então os dois assistiram TV pela próxima meia hora, até que eles ouviram uma batida na porta. Hinata se levantou e foi até a porta.

Hinata: "quem é?"

Voz de fora: "é a Sakura."

Hinata abriu a porta.

Hinata: "sakura-chan, o que você esta fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou nervosamente enquanto fazia sinal para Sasuke sair de vista. Sasuke viu quem estava na porta e se escondeu antes de Hinata dar o sinal. A garota Hyuuga fez sinal a toa.

Sakura: "hinata-chan, você esta bem? Você estava agindo um pouco estranho hoje mais cedo."

Hinata: "hai,... umm, e... eu estou bem."

Sakura: "que bom, porque todos ouviram falar que você fugiu de casa há umas semanas atrás e queriam saber como você esta agora, então eu convidei todo mundo." Sakura falou botando um sorriso na cara enquanto Hinata ficava pálida. Ela ia botar um amontoado de gente no seu apartamento enquanto Sasuke estava tentando se esconder. Era praticamente obvio que iriam encontrar ele.

Hinata: "umm... ok." Ela falou tentando voltar a sua compostura. Ela estava com esperanças de que Sasuke estaria bem e não estaria escondido em um lugar obvio. Então todos começaram a entrar. Neji, Lee, e Tenten vieram primeiro. Depois Kiba e Shino. Depois Ino, Shikamaru e Shoji. E finalmente o ultimo a entrar, Naruto.

Hinata: "Nii-san" disse Hinata feliz enquanto abraçava seu primo.

Neji: "é muito bom ver você também hinata-chan."

Hinata: "obrigado a todos por virem!"

Todos andaram pelo apartamento da Hinata.

Ino: "wow, seu apartamento é realmente muito legal Hinata."

Shoji: "eu concordo com a em. Ei... você tem algum biscoito?

Hinata: "no armário da cozinha."

Hinata sentou-se no sofá se perguntando 'como eu posso esconder uma coisa dessas dos meus amigos?'

Kiba: "yo, Hinata, seu apartamento é muito bom. Disse ele e Akamaru deu um latido de que concordava.

Hinata: "valeu kiba-kun." Disse sorrindo.

Kiba pois Akamaru no chão e começou a olhar mais. Akamaru começou a cheirar o chão. E parecia que ele estava procurando por algo. E ele começou a latir quando achou no chão uma bandana com o símbolo do som.

Hinata: 'essa não, isso é do Sasuke' ela pensou.

Kiba: "o que é isso Akamaru?" Hinata rapidamente pegou a peça e escondeu sob o sofá.

Hinata: "não era nada kiba-kun."

Kiba: "parece que tem mais alguém por aqui."

Hinata: "não, não tem ninguém aqui" ele falou aumentando a voz (então o que era aquela multidão dentro da minúscula casa dela?)

Todos seguiram Akamaru. E Neji viu a nota que Sasuke tinha escrito antes de sair pra procurar trabalho.

Neji: "hinata-chan, o que é isso?"

Teve um grande momento de silencio. Então, Hinata finalmente respondeu.

Hinata: "é um recado... do sasuke-san." Ela falou com sua cabeça baixa.

Neji: "Sasuke? Você quis dizer Uchiha Sasuke?" ele gritou não acreditando.

Todos ouviram a voz de Neji e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Naruto: "o que esta acontecendo?"

Neji: "parece que Hinata esta escondendo algo... ou _alguém_." Disse o prodígio Hyuuga.

Então, Neji leu a carta.

Neji: "_Para Hinata-chan.Eu saí para dar uma volta pela cidade. Eu não podia ficar dentro de casa o dia todo enquanto você trabalhava duro. O fato é que, eu vou achar um trabalho pra mim ou ao menos uma missão que eu possa pegar. Eu não quero que você trabalhe duro o dia todo enquanto eu fico sentado sem fazer nada. Agora nos dois podemos nos sustentar. Eu devo voltar à tarde, La __pelas 4 horas. Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim desde que eu os trai. Para ser honesto, estou surpreso que você tenha sido a primeira pessoa a me ver voltar para Konoha, e mesmo assim ter confiado em mim. Obrigado por ser tão amável comigo.Sinceramente,Sasuke." _Então ele amassou a carta.

Ino: "então, isso quer dizer que Sasuke esta de volta?" (você deduziu isso sozinha ou precisou que alguém desenhasse pra você?)

Neji; "sim." Ele disse enquanto olhava desapontado para Hinata.

Naruto e Sakura olharam um para o outro solenemente.

Naruto: "hinata-chan, por que você escondeu isso da gente?"

Sakura: "é, eu pensei que fossemos amigas." Adicionou Sakura

Neji: "e você não sabe o que acontece se você esconder um ninja fugitivo de classe-S?"

Hinata: balançou a cabeça e disse "nii-san, eu tenho que ajudá-lo. Eu não posso deixá-lo viver sozinho na sua própria miséria."

Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava em algum lugar por perto, escutando toda conversa. E pensou o quanto Hinata era corajosa por estar defendendo ele assim.

Todos ouviram Hinata enquanto ele se explicava.

Hinata: "eu não posso deixá-lo ficar sozinho, e ... eu também não quero ficar sozinha."

Sasuke apareceu na sala, ninguém sabe da onde, do jeito que ele apareceu as pessoas não ficariam surpresas se eu dissesse que ele brotou do chão. (ta bom... esse parágrafo eu editei... antes só dizia que ele tinha saído de onde ele estava [que não foi especificado onde era... eu achei mais divertido assim.) e todos se assustaram.

Neji: "você finalmente voltou, depois de ter feito agente arriscar nossas vidas indo atrás de você pra te trazer de volta!" ele gritou com raiva.

Sasuke: "Neji, deixe Hinata em paz. Ela foi a única que acreditou em mim, diferente das outras pessoas dessa vila. Eu sou sempre visto como traidor agora, mais ela me olhou de forma diferente"

Hinata: "sasuke-san..."

Hinata ficou surpresa com as palavras carinhosas que ele estava dizendo. Quem diria que ele tem um lado assim debaixo de toda aquela escuridão?

Sasuke: "por outro lado, a cobra cretina esta morta, ao lado do Kabuto e do meu irmão. Tsunade já sabe que estou aqui em Konoha..." ele continuou.

Tenten: "mais você não deveria estar sendo punido pelo que fez?"

Sasuke: "eu estou. Eu não posso sair de Konoha de modo algum, com exceção de missões, se eu sair, eu vou ser morto assim que me encontrarem de novo, não importa a circunstância. É isso..."

Todos ficaram em silencio por um o coração mole de Hinata, não era surpresa de que ela fizesse o que fez. Eles não tinham razão para ficar com raiva dela.

Neji se mostrou exasperando.

Neji: "tudo bem. Mais eu não tenho um único pingo de confiança em você. É melhor você não machucar minha prima de forma alguma, se não..." ele disse em tom de ameaça.

Logo, todos fizeram seus caminhos para casa, olhando e fitando o Uchiha que era deixado pra trás.

Hinata: "eu não acho que eles confiem em você Sasuke-kun." Ela disse solenemente.

Sasuke respondeu: "Hun."

** Continua**

**Bem, o segredo foi descoberto, obviamente ninguém confia em Sasuke. Espero que tenham gostado. Não esqueçam meu salário**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo – 8**

**Em uma missão**

No dia seguinte...

Nessa manha, Hinata e Sasuke iriam ao escritório da Hokage para receber detalhes de sua missão. Os dois começaram suas rotinas diárias normais, mau se vendo e em profunda reflexão.

Hinata: 'eu gostaria de saber que missão a Tsunade-Sama vai nos dar. Bem, não deve ser tão difícil com o Sasuke-Kun ao meu lado.'

Hinata deu uma rápida olhada em Sasuke. Tornou-se ainda mais bonito do que já era, e ela corou. Só de olhar para ele, ela já sentia borboletas no estomago. Esse era exatamente a mesma coisa que ela sentia quando andava perto do Naruto. Ela por um momento pensou porque ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa por ele, mas ela reprimiu esse pensamento assim que ele foi para cozinha silenciar seu estomago que estava reclamando.

Sasuke: 'outro dia no apartamento... E hoje e nossa missão...'

Ele pensou cansado. Ele bocejou e esfregou os olhos cansados e foi para a cozinha assim que ele terminou de se lavar. Ele olhou para hinata, que estava comendo dois pedaços de torrada com geléia e tomando chá (chá a essa hora da manha? O.o pais estranho.) bem quieta e com aparência de quem estava em profunda reflexão. Ele ficou imaginando no que ela estava pensando, enquanto ele sentava ao lado dela com uma tigela de cereal, mas ai ele realizou em sua mente (ai... garoto esperto esse XD) que a única razão para um cara querer saber o que uma garota esta pensando, e porque ele tem algum tipo de sentimento por ela. E é claro, que sendo o vingador Uchiha que só tem sua mente focada em seus objetivos, ele não tinha tempo para ficar pensando em garotas, ou romance ou qualquer coisa assim.

Sasuke: 'bem... Pelo menos ela não e mais uma das minhas fangirls, pelo menos não era quando ela era gennin. Sempre ficava pensando naquela anta do naruto'. Ele pensou novamente.

Ele sentiu algo crescer dentro dele (será que e um alien? O.o) com raiva quando ele mencionou o naruto, mas ele não tinha certeza se a hinata continuava gostando do naruto. (A/N: esta mais para não) os dois continuaram a comer seu café da manha em silencio. Quando terminaram os dois saíram. Lá fora estava um lindo dia de sol com uma leve brisa que acariciava seus rostos. Esse era o tipo de clima que hinata adorava. Era perfeito para uma jardinagem, ou simplesmente para fazer uma caminhada sozinha pelos campos de treino.

Hinata: "então s...sasuke-kun... sobre o que você acha que será a m...missão?" Ela perguntou tentando quebrar o silencio entre eles? Sasuke apenas balançou os ombros. Um gesto que não passou despercebido por eles foi o gaguejo de hinata.

Hinata: 'por que eu estou gaguejando afinal de contas?' Ela perguntou a si mesma.

Inner hinata: 'pode ser porque na verdade você gosta do sasuke?' Disse sua consciência.

Hinata: 'não... i...isso é um absurdo!' Ela respondeu um pouco frustrada.

Inner hinata: 'acho que você esta se desmentindo ¬ ¬'

Hinata: 'não... não estou'

Inner hinata: sim, você esta u.u... Eu posso afirmar.'

Hinata: 'e o que você sabe'

Inner hinata: 'eu sou sua consciência, então obviamente eu sei tanto quanto você u.u'.

Hinata: 'que seja...' Ela respondeu, e seguiu ignorando sua inner que parecia estar falando a verdade. Enquanto isso, sasuke continuava fitando ela enquanto ela tinha uma discussão com sua mente muito falativa. Do seu ponto de vista, aquela garota tinha muito que falar com ela mesma. E depois de ter visto ela fazer uma cara de raiva, ela a viu corar furiosamente.

Sasuke: "Hinata-chan, você esta bem?" Ele disse preocupado.

Hinata: "huh?... o...oh... sim... s...sasuke-kun... e...eu estou bem." Ele respondeu timidamente enquanto batia seus dedos. Finalmente, eles chagaram ao escritório da hokage e entraram logo. Ambos a cumprimentaram quando chegaram e se sentaram.

Tsunade: "obrigado aos dois por virem".Ela disse enquanto levantava.

Tsunade: "agora, vocês dois serão enviados para uma missão de Rank-B. Vocês precisão ir para a vila do raio e parar um grupo de ninja fugitivos que estão roubando e assaltando inocentes (qual a diferença entra assaltar e roubar? O.o). mas, sejam cuidadosos, eles talvez tenham planos para assassinar o Raikage." Explicou Tsunade.

Tsunade: "Hinata, vem cá".Chamou-a para perto.

Hinata: "sim Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade: "se eu fosse você, eu ficaria de olho no Sasuke".Ela avisou. E hinata não respondeu. Minutos depois, sasuke e hinata já estavam de volta a seu apartamento, preparando suas mochilas pra viagem, e depois foram para o portão da vila onde a Hokage estaria esperando por eles.

_**Portão da vila da folha**_

Tsunade: "eu desejo a vocês dois a melhor sorte". Ela disse enquanto os dois desapareciam no horizonte.

Enquanto eles estavam indo, surgiu um novo silencio perturbador entre eles, ate sasuke quebrá-lo.

Sasuke: "nos devemos chegar na vila do raio amanha. Vamos acelerar..." ele disse, então deu um impulso mais forte no próximo tronco. E hinata ficou seguindo de trás.

_**Aquela noite... **_

Sasuke e hinata sentaram-se em volta de uma fogueira aquela noite, descansando de sua longa viagem. Hinata estava quieta, escutando o estalar da madeira no fogo em uma noite de verão e vendo as brasas subirem no ar e sumiram no céu (que coisa mais poética ¬¬). Sasuke estava fazendo um peixe que ele pegou mais cedo para o jantar. Ele estava atento a isso, vendo o peixe ficar marrom no fogo. Então ele cuidadosamente retirou-o do fogo e deu uma mordida. Então seu olhar caiu em hinata. Ela estava mais uma vez perdida em seus pensamentos parecendo tão solitária.

Sasuke: "você quer um pouco?" Ele perguntou oferecendo um pouco de seu peixe.

A principio ela hesitou. Mas então ela pegou o pedaço que ele estava oferecendo a ela. Ela deu uma pequena e modesta mordida e depois lambeu seus lábios de leve.

Hinata: "hmmm... esta delicioso ". Ela disse e depois voltou a morder o peixe e saboreá-lo.

Sasuke não tinha como descrever o quanto kawai ela era dando suas pequenas mordidas no peixe. Então hinata percebeu o olhar de sasuke nela e perguntou: "o que é tão engraçado?" Ela perguntou com curiosa com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Sasuke: "É que... ummm... nada não."

Vendo o quanto era estranho sasuke parar no meio de uma sentença, hinata riu. Vendo como Hinata era tão kawai, e depois o sorriso que ela deu a ele, seu rosto se pintou de um vermelho muito intenso (crimson, pra quem conhece essa cor).

Sasuke: "e vou dormir agora O///O." ele disse imediatamente. Hinata parou de rir, sempre gostava de estar com ele, e tinha muito que conversar, mas com sua natureza tímida e seus sentimentos crescentes em sua frente, ficava muito difícil ate de terminar uma sentença.

Hinata: "sasuke-kun... (ela falo o nome dele sem gaguejar O.O) não vá..." ela falou bem baixo. "Não vá...".

Sasuke: "nos temos uma missão hinata" ele falou serio, e hinata ficou um pouco triste. Ele foi andando ate ela, abaixou-se botou as mãos em seus ombros e falou no seu ouvido.

Sasuke: "porem, nos teremos muito tempo para aproveitarmos juntos depois" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, o que fez ela um arrepio subir sua espinha e seus músculos se tencionarem. Hinata deixou sair um suspiro, e depois que ele foi, pensando em como ia se sentir sozinha sem ele por ali, ela apagou o fogo e foi para sua tenda.

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Hinata: "falta apenas um kilometro Sasuke-kun." Ela disse.

Sasuke: "você viu algo mais?" Ele perguntou.

Hinata: "não, a vila parece deserta" ela respondeu enquanto desativava seu byakugan.

Então uma kunai surgiu do nada pegando os ninja desprevenidos.

Sasuke: "Hinata-chan, tome cuidado" ele gritou.

Hinata: "KAITEN" sua defesa defletiu as armas que iam em sua direção. Então os dois pararam e se prepararam.

Sasuke: "você viu de onde veio?" Ele perguntou.

Hinata: "não, mas parece que alguém não nos quer aqui..."

**Continua**

**Gente... Eu sei que isso demorou, mas eu finalmente to postando o próximo capitulo, não tenho previsão de quando vai vir o próximo.**

**Mas quanto maior for meu salário de reviews melhor XD**


End file.
